Perform (Sexual Technique)
Sex Check Performance Results '''DC 5 or less '''Disappointing experience - You failed to satisfy your partner. You suffer a -1 penalty on Charisma related checks when dealing with this person for the next 1d4 days. '''DC 10 '''Routine Experience - You both acheive satisfaction '''DC 15 '''Enjoyable Experience - You exhibited a bit more flair than the standard lover. You gain a +1 bonus on Charisma related checks when dealing with this person for the next 1d4 days. '''DC 20 '''Great Experience - Multiple orgasms were definitely involved and you have made an impression on all but the most jaded lovers. With time you may develop a local reputation as a lover of some skill. You gain a +2 bonus on Charisma related checks when dealing with this person for the next 1d4 days. '''DC 25 '''Memorable Experience - Even the most jaded lovers would be impressed by the sexual skill you have demonstrated. With time you may develop a reputation as a lover of noticable skill. You gain a +4 bonus on Charisma related checks when dealing with this person for the next 2d4 days. '''DC 30 '''Extrodinary Experience - You may just be the best lover your partner has ever had. With time you may develop a reputation as a lover of great skill. You gain a +6 bonus on Charisma related checks when dealing with this person for the next 1d4 weeks. '''DC 40 '''Religious Experience - Things were done in the bedroom that are the stuff of legends and ribald pornographic etchings. The gods and goddesses of lust would be proud of you. In time you may even draw the attention of divine beings and be whisked away to visit them. You gain a +8 bonus on Charisma related checks when dealing with this person for the next 1d4 weeks. '''DC 45 '''Addictive Experience - You have done things to your lover that makes them addled and wanting more. Your partner must make a Fortitude save DC 10+ your Charisma Modifier or become Moderatly addicted to you. They become fixated on having you and can't function properly without your loving care. '''DC 50 '''Delirous Experience - You do things to your lover that crumples their mind. They must make a Will save DC 10 + your Charisma Modifier or become sexually delirous, they suffer a -2 penalty on Wisdom and Intelligence for the next 1d10 hours and cannot take aggressive or violent actions, they can only mindless have sex. They are also very suceptible to suggestion at this time and you can implant a Suggestion effect as per the spell. If using sanity rules you deal 1d4 sanity damage as well. '''DC 60 '''Mind Blowing Experience - You do things to your lover that blows their mind. They mus make a Will save DC 20 + your Charisma Modifer or suffer a -6 penalty to Wisdom and Intelligence for the next 1d4 days and cannot regain spells or take complex actions. If using sanity rules you deal 1d8 sanity damage as well.